


I'll Lead

by CreepyReapers



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch, Blackwatch agent, Blow Jobs, Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gabe is a tease, Implied Age Difference, Light breathplay, NSFW, Porn with some plot, Pre-Fall of Overwatch, Reader-Insert, Smut, skip to chap 3 if you just wanna read smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-04
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-05-02 00:03:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14532276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepyReapers/pseuds/CreepyReapers
Summary: Things finally hit the fan when a Post-Omnic Crysis conference with the UN changes everything you've ever known since joining Overwatch, including your Commander. He'll soon make you an offer you simply can't refuse.





	1. A New Era

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I think this is the first fanfic I've written with more than one chapter in mind. Don't be fooled though, it's gonna end in smut because I'm now Gabriel Reyes/Reaper trash. muahahh. Don't have a beta reader so forgive me~

You sat there impassively with your fellow Overwatch agents watching the podium before you wash over with the flickering of white lights accompanied with the soft clicking of camera reticles. Your commander stood alongside another- his hard face now seeming inhumanly so as the lights cut deep angles into his sharp features. Standing at parade rest his dark eyes didn’t seem to move from the imaginary dot on the far conference wall room, lips drawn together tightly just as he had taught you in training. You knew, as you had seen that look on his face countless times before, this was not to announce the annual company picnic.

 

“Oh shit….” you whispered quietly to yourself. 

 

You were so busy staring at Commander Reyes that you’d barely noticed Director Petras step up to the podium, shuffling papers before clearing his throat. You winced in anticipation, his voice always like nails on a chalkboard, “Ladies and Gentleman, in lieu of the recent Omnic-Crisis I have deemed it fit to appoint an official Strike Commander who will spearhead Overwatch’s operations.” , your eyes darted to Commander Reyes who's glare shot daggers into the far wall of the conference room.

 

There was absolute silence, save for the constant clicks of cameras and scribblings of pens as Petras continued, “This individual has proven himself as a valuable and resourceful leader and I believe with his insight and leadership he- along with the Overwatch organization- will carry us into a new era of peace and prosperity. Strike Commander Jack Morrison, please step up to the podium.” 

 

Your jaw dropped, half of your surrounding comrades looking between each other in disbelief. You examined Commander Reyes, shoulders tensed and jaw clenched just hard enough for you to make out past his beard, eyes never wavering from the spot on the wall, anchoring him there before he flew off the hinges. There was a storm brewing under that stone-cold facade and you knew damn well it destroyed everything in its wake once it surfaced.

 

The rest was a blur. Jack spoke eloquently and with bravado, almost as if he’d been biologically engineered for the title of Strike Commander, but there was a tinge of guilt plastered on his face as he issued his acceptance speech. You’d known them both long enough to notice at least that much. 

 

The crowd erupted into a flurry of questions, knocking you out of your one way staring contest with Morrison. He answered them curtly, but with such charisma and confidence that anyone hardly noticed he  had barely answered anything at all. You noted then how day and night the two were, Reyes would have gruffly answered with stark words and would’ve acted like every second on that stage was his own personal hell on earth. You knew Gabriel better than that, he could be pretty snarky and even downright charming- when he wanted to be.

 

Reyes plainly walked off stage, eyes dark as he fought to keep his composure, taking his leave down the steps. No one seemed to notice with all the attention still put on Jack. 

 

You wanted to chase after him, wanted to make sure he was alright. It was obvious that this was a powerplay on Petras part, the way he displayed them both up there like trophies, best friends and weathered soldiers standing side by side pitted against one another. You knew Petras and Reyes often didn’t see eye to eye...but this was hardly an announcement that needed to go public right off the bat. It was a dirty play and your stomach twisted, empathy bubbling up inside you for your Ex-Commander.

 

As the shock washed through you it hit you. Ex-Commander. What would happen to Reyes? The thought of not seeing him every day hurt. You tried to rationalized it was because he was your mentor and that you merely admired the man, but over the last year or so it was slowly dawning on you that you had the dumbest of crushes for Reyes. Nothing hopeless, you weren’t stupid or naive, you knew nothing would ever come of it, but that didn’t help it go away any quicker. 

 

You were all dismissed shortly after, making your way back from the conference room to the main HQ in a stuppor. The barracks were a standard C wing which consisted of nearly 400+ agents. It was a madhouse when it came to food, even with there being two kitchens on each of the 5 floors, and you didn’t even want to think about the showers. The plus side was that each agent got their own room, even though the room only stretched a mere 10x10 feet. It was home.

 

Being a measly field agent, yours was on the first floor, furthest away from the entrance and at the very end of the hallway- prime real estate ,really. It was slightly bigger than the other rooms and much quieter. Closing the door behind you, you surveyed the little slice of privacy before diving into your bed in the center of the room. Laying there the thoughts began to ebb and slowly you began to fall asleep. Sweet dreams began to drag you under, pushing away the events of the day and granting you wonderful- 

 

_ WHAM!  _

 

The exit door close to your room slammed with so much power it shook the floor, followed by another slam and muffled voices. Whoever it was, they were extremely pissed. Begrudgingly and with your body groaning in protest you lifted yourself from the bed, resting an ear against the door in attempt to hear clearly. Failing to understand anything you stepped out into the hall. On the opposite wall as you rounded the corner for the emergency exit was a tiny break room, you stepped closer hesitantly. 

 

The door was left slightly ajar, letting you hear the conversation more clearly now.. 

 

“Fucking Petras and his power plays.” Reyes snarled. 

  
  


Jack sighed audibly, “I’m so sorry Gabe. I had no idea that this was his plan.” 

 

You heard a fist collide with the table,  wincing in surprised you withdrew a few steps. You became increasingly aware that you were no longer a concerned agent and rapidly becoming an eavesdropper.

 

“Save it, Jack.” Reyes said curtly, voice low and filled with anger, “ You knew. You fucking knew this was going to happen. I looked like a goddamn fool standing up there next to you with all of our agents watching. I don’t care about the title or the publicity, I care that somewhere along the line Petras deemed me unfit to handle my agents.” 

 

You could hear a chair shuffle inside the room, assuming Jack had taken a seat, “No one’s saying you’re unfit or doubting your abilities as a leader. But your methods are questionable at best.”  he said quietly to which Reyes laughed bitterly. 

 

“I get results.” Gabriel hissed. 

 

“The hell you do! Last mission was simple reconnaissance and yet you came back covered in blood and for what, Gabe? A little bit of information?” 

 

“We had a lead on Talon-”

 

“And you KILLED a supposed Talon agent without verification through proper channels, nearly blowing the whole operation along with it. ” Jack interrupted with a matter-of-fact tone.

 

“Yea and I'd do it again too to protect my agents. What about you, Morrison? Will you do the same when the time comes, or do you want to be the one telling their families why they won’t be coming home?”

 

The chair that briefly held Morrison shuffled and fell over, knocking the door open completely. In your panic you lay flat against the wall next to the room. Getting caught like this meant latrine duty indefinitely, of that you were sure… but it was too late to back out now- curiosity had gotten the best of you.

 

Jacks voice grew in volume, nothing like the calm and collected face of Overwatch that had shown himself on the podium just a bit ago, “ You don’t get to be the judge, jury and executioner, Reyes!” Gabriel chuckled darkly, the signature watch-me taunt that Jack simply ignored, ” Overwatch is not some vigilante organization where you can screw the rules and do whatever you want. When we don’t follow the proper channels people get hurt and the UN puts the blame on us, and by extension your agents. Now you tell me, is that what  _ you  _ want?” 

 

Silence fell, Jack’s words hanging in the air. To your surprise Reyes spoke next, measured and calm, “Hand me Command of Blackwatch. Otherwise I walk out, pack my bags, and you'll never see me again.”

 

Your heart sank at that. Just earlier he had handed you some reports from last week's missions to go through and now there was a chance Gabriel Reyes would walk out of here and never come back. You wanted to run in and convince Jack to hand over Blackwatch command, but opted to dig your nails into the hem of your shirt instead. 

 

“I'm not sure-” Jack began. 

 

Gabriel quickly jumped in, “You need someone who'll do the dirty work. As a founding member of Overwatch I can already assume I am well overqualified. Kick Commander Jacoby to Medical, god knows that's where he belongs. Point is, I'm too cavalier for regular ops and you need someone who can get the job done.”

 

“I’ll…” Jack heaved a sigh in defeat, “have to run this by Petras, but seeing as he rarely deals with Blackwatch and we can't afford to lose you I'm sure he won't give me too much pushback.” jack said wistfully, “Are you sure this is what you want, Gabriel?”. 

 

Reyes shrugged,“Who needs to be the face of Overwatch when you can be the spear?”.

 

“Awfully poetic of you.” Jack huffed before turning to exit the room. 

 

“This doesn't make everything okay.” Reyes said simply as Jack turned away from him, voice still rough with anger that was slowly fading into acceptance.

 

“I know.” the blonde said in such a voice that even though you couldn't see him you could almost hear his shoulders sag.

 

There was an awkward silence and you felt that if you didn't move now scrubbing toilets was definitely in your future. Realizing that merely walking to your room was fruitless as it would make it plainly obvious you’d been snooping, you backed up a few steps and began walking as if you’d just left the common area when you heard Jacks footfalls echo from the room.

 

Jack exited first, his icey eyes meeting yours in a curt nod as he passed by in long strides. The knot in your chest you hadn't even noticed was there disappeared, sighing softly. Gabriel came into view as the burst of applause erupted behind you, Jack making his way to the common area where agents congratulated him on his promotion.  Arm leaning against the doorframe, Gabriel watched the new Strike Commander once again shrink into a facade, his shoulders rising and falling in a feverish fashion, anger resurfacing. 

 

You noted- not for the first time- that Gabriel was ruggedly handsome...even when angry. His hair was faded on the sides but messily brushed back where it was longer at the top. His goatee and beard were always groomed with precision, shaping his strong jaw and nose in the most flattering way imaginable. He typically wore darker colors but that did nothing but accentuate his broad frame and toned muscles further, it sent shivers down your spine at how he easily towered over you. His dark, piercing eyes did nothing to calm your insides, especially now as they honed in on your own. 

 

Oh, you had it so bad.

 

“C-Commander.” You muttered the greeting instinctively, holding his gaze. 

 

Gabriels hand curled around the doorframe, nails digging into the wood, “Are you deaf?” his voice filled with venom, “I’m not your commander anymore, Y/LN.”.

 

You smiled weakly, immediately regretting opening your mouth to begin with ,”I’m sorry, sir. But if it’s any consolation you will always be my Commander.”. 

 

Gabriel softened, his eyes darting down the hallway before letting out a huff of air, “I shouldn’t have let that out on you.”.

 

“Don’t sweat it.” you shook your hand in the air , “We’ll forget it ever happened.”

 

“Sounds good.” Gabriel managed with a forced smile. 

 

In that moment you wanted to tell him how much of a jerk Petras was. That Jack could shove his holier-than-thou mentality right up his ass, but it wasn’t fair to blame Jack who was only doing his job.  Reyes was a great Commander, even if he had been unorthodox at times.

 

Gabriel must’ve seen the fire in your eyes because he spoke again, this time with a much lighter tone, “Everything okay, agent?” 

 

“We’ll miss you.” you said so abruptly that it surprised even you. 

 

Gabriel's eyebrows unfurrowed in slight surprise before responding in a tight voice, “I'm not going anywhere, you know that.”. 

 

You nearly choked before mustering a smile, “O-of course I do. Can't get rid of you that easily.”  Gabe gave you a ceremonial smile in return which lead you to believe it was time to go to bed. You gave him a knowing nod before turning down the hall towards your room. Your footsteps felt amplified in the wake of his gaze, hallway suddenly impossibly long. Your hand had just graced the cold steel of your door handle when you heard his voice again, “oh and, agent?”. 

 

“Yes sir?” you replied hesitantly. 

 

“Next time you go spying on someone, try not to be so obvious.” He said cooly.

 

You froze, riddled with embarrassment and then suddenly with fear. You glanced his way but Gabriel merely smirked slightly, “Goodnight.” he added before briskly making his way down the hall the opposite way Jack had. 

 

“Goodnight. “ you said weakly, sure that he hadn’t even heard it. You closed your door, hands braced against its frame, exhaling deeply. Gabriel Reyes had given you a pass...or had he? 


	2. Unexpected Interview

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel Reyes pays you back for your mistake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know, i know I'm SORRY. I know I said there will be smut and there will be! Just not this chapter... I didn't mean to drag this out but writing dialogue has been way too much fun.

Sleep had not come easily that night after the days event, no matter how tired you had been before eavesdropping on Jack and Gabriels conversation. Slowly, new procedures started to trickle in and within a couple of days Overwatch seemed completely alien to you. You’d seen Jack in the hall, usually walking at a brisk pace towards his next meeting- the bags under his eyes more prominent with each passing day as Strike Commander. He had smiled handsomely enough, but those blue eyes told the truth- he was exhausted and had bitten off much more than he could chew. 

 

Gabriel looked equally as exhausted and ten times more irritated. You noticed that newer agents made it a point to stay out of his way while the older ones made short conversation. Ana was really the only one he could at least grumble to when him and Jack got into these issues it seemed, but unluckily for all of you Ana was out on a mission in Numbani and would be away for two more weeks. You mostly kept out of his way yourself , not wanting to add to the list after your recent eavesdropping. 

 

A week had gone by since the announcement and there was an obvious increase in efficiency along with double the paperwork which had sent most of the other agents into a frenzy. There were leave forms, medical forms, new req forms, special ops equipment forms, debrief forms, hell-you name it, there was probably a form for it. Jacks little way of chaos control...or just him being a control freak.

 

Word had gotten around that Reyes had been given a small squad but no official title. You refrained from telling any of your fellow agents the Intel you had gathered the night you'd been caught snooping, feeling bad enough for betraying his trust already. 

 

You were still laying low after that. Cleaning your weapons in the armory after drill, eating lunch at off-hours or neglecting filing reports after missions. The last one would be your downfall.

 

“Y/LN” the voice behind you growled with timbre, your hands losing grip of the stock of your weapon you were currently cleaning. 

 

_ Ah, shit.  _

 

“Morning, sir!” you pipped out, grabbing hold of your rifle before it made too much more of  a racket against the metal table before turning to him, catching a glimpse of a smile before it steeled itself behind a stoic facade. As usual no matter what his mood was he always got a thrill from scaring the shit out of someone.

 

He plucked the rifle from your hand, inspecting your work with a straight face, “Not bad…” he murmured before setting it back on the table, arm brushing yours in his movements. You gasped, making him chuckle, “Cool it, I’m not going to bite. Come by the office in an hour, there are some things we need to discuss.”. 

 

Before you could say a word Reyes had stepped off, making his way toward the office wing.  With your jaw hanging wide open you feared for your life. 

 

An hour passed within a blink of an eye and before you knew it you stood at Reyes’ office door which had been closed off from the 20 odd desks littered in the main area. You knocked hesitantly to which Reyes called for you to enter.

 

Gabriel sat at his desk in the dark office surrounded by paperwork, faint glow of his monitor casting blue light against him,  beanie drawn down low, just above his furrowed eyebrows which hooded his eyes with dark shadows. He looked handsome even then, drowned in deep thought with his large hand rubbing absently against his goatee and jaw. The room was fairly minimalistic with no decorations, the dark furniture a stark contrast to white walls. 

 

“Okay what terrible punishment do you have conjured up for me this time.” you said  only half-joking.

 

Gabe watched you from his desk, removing his hand from his chin before standing, “Is there a reason I haven’t seen you in the office for almost a week?”

 

“Still a little shaken up from what happened the other day. I didn't want to step on your toes.“ you mumbled out, not making eye contact as he watched you, your face hot with admission. 

 

Gabriel shook his head dismissively, stepping in front of his desk and leaning against it, “That why I haven’t received any of your reports? Morrison is on my ass about those, the sooner you hand those in the sooner I can wash my hands of all this Strike Commander bullshit.”

 

You made eye contact with him,wide with surprise. Gabe looked guilty, rubbing the back of his head- every line of his face expressing how much he’d wished he hadn’t opened his mouth. 

 

You peered outside, noting that the desks were completely deserted, “Did you… piss off Petras to get demoted on purpose?”. 

 

“Never.” Gabriel said flatly and without pause, “I would never have left if it had been my choice...But I can’t pretend that I’m not relieved.” 

 

“ _Relieved_!?” you growled, punching him square in the chest. It hurt you much more than it hurt him, it hurt so fucking bad and you tried your best to shake the pain away , anger bubbled up in those brown eyes of his but you could tell he bit back his fury, “Glad to know all you thought about was how much of a pain in the ass we were to deal with!”. 

 

Reyes softened, anger receding in realizing his miscommunication but eyes still wild , “You know damn well that isn’t the reason. My agents and their well-being have always been at the forefront and that’s exactly why Overwatch passed me over.” 

 

“That and you’re completely reckless.” you huffed. 

 

“Part of my charm.” he said through a devilish grin, trying to diffuse your anger with humor...and it worked. You blushed deeply at his smooth voice, thankfully the room was too dark for Reyes to notice, “...So you’re happy Jack took the title of Strike Commander?” you said softly, feeling guilty for lashing out so harshly.

 

“I wouldn’t say happy.” he said while heaving a great sigh. Gabriel Reyes was a man of few words but something about the way you quirked an eyebrow at him made him drop defenses, “You heard us the other night, of course I’m not happy. Jack and I have known each other for so long and it’s evident looking between the two of us who’s the better leader. He’s logical and fair while I… well I’m just the one charging in with guns blazing just trying to take down what threatens everything I fight for.”

 

“Some people  just call that stubborn.” you said light-heartedly. 

 

Gabe smiled, a breathless chuckle escaping as he shook his head and folded his arms, “Semantics.”. 

  
  


There was a long pause that took up the space between you both as he looked back into your eyes. It was a moment that lingered a little longer than it should have causing your heart to beat faster and your body to feel like it was on fire. You had to think of something quick before you would melt into a puddle. 

 

“I’m…. I’m sorry I hit you. It was out of line.” you mimicked his movement by folding your own arm, feeling far too exposed to his gaze. 

 

Gabe waved one of his heavily muscled arms, “I’ve felt worse.” he said half distracted as he sifted through the piles of paperwork on his desk before pulling out a thick blue folder with the Overwatch symbol on the front, “Glad to know you’ve got some fire in you, kinda sealed the deal on what I actually wanted to ask you about.” he motioned to the seat to your right, “If you wouldn’t mind?”. 

 

Shocked, you stared at the folder Reyes held in his large hand, your Overwatch file. It held every accommodation and major operation you’d ever been apart of in your years of service with Overwatch. You wondered if the time you snuck out of basic to play a prank on your CO had also been detailed somewhere in that pile of chaos. You nodded, adding a very tiny “sure.” before taking a seat in the visiting chair. 

 

“Agent Y/FN&LN. Enlisted about three years ago, one of the Top 5 graduates in your basic training class. Says here you enlisted yourself but gave no details as to why. Family whereabouts unknown…” Gabriel continued to sift through the paperwork, “Does this sound like you?”.

 

You nodded again, feeling tiny as his eyes met yours. Were you about to be fired?

 

“Good.” he said simply before continuing. 

 

“Top marks in riflemanship and hand-to-hand. Showed here in the evaluation you have always been a rebel but never any marks for insubordination…” He raised an eyebrow, the tone in his voice shifting almost playfully, “Sounds like my kind of woman.”. 

 

You blushed even deeper this time, Reyes had been too involved sifting through your file to notice. If he kept saying stuff like that with that voice you’d have to pounce over this table yourself. You steeled your thoughts, biting your tongue .

 

“Oh,” Gabriel said coyly, “and says here you’re terrible at being stealthy.” 

 

“What?” you said incredulously, “Does it really say that?!” you exclaimed, bending over to try and read your own file. 

 

He chuckled again, “No, I added that in there. You really are horrible at it.”. 

 

You sighed, “Never going to let me live that down, are you?” 

 

“Really think I was going to let you off that easily?” 

 

“Knowing you… not a chance.” 

 

The man in front of you closed the file before standing once again to lean against his desk in front of you. Staring up at him you noted how incredibly tall he seemed, as if he wasn’t already. It made your throat dry. This conversation had gone from missing reports to you potentially losing your job and it made your heart sink. 

 

“Please… sir... I- I need this job.” you pleaded, nails digging into the armrests of the chair as you broke eye contact with your ex-commander.,“It’s about all I have left.”. 

 

One of his eyebrows quirked inquisitively, voice softer than usual “I’m not firing you, Y/FN. I’m offering you another one.”.

 

“What do you mean?” You asked in bewilderment. 

 

“After reviewing your file I think you’d be a perfect fit for Blackwatch.” He pulled out a clipboard containing a shocking amount of paperwork “The pay is higher, but of course it’s also a lot riskier and covert op could mean we’d be away for months at a time. We’d be a tightly knit group, so I’m still working out the rest of the roster. I need people I trust. And seeing as I didn’t hear the whole base gossiping about my potential as Blackwatch Commander I’d say you’re definitely one of them.”

 

“Gossiping is hardly akin to withholding national secrets.” You shot back , convinced this had all been a giant ruse to get back at you for eavesdropping. 

 

“You’ll find it says a lot about someone’s personality.” He said simply, holding out the contract to you. Looking it over you noted he’d already processed all the necessary information, the rest were confidential wavers. This was real.

 

“So you did talk Petras into handing over Blackwatch.” you said in realization, wonder filling your voice. 

 

Reyes shrugged,“More like Jack did, and as much as Petras hated the idea it got me out of his hair. And I can’t say I’m not happy about that. Jack still maintains it , but I run all of the Operations.”.

 

You both chuckled as you flipped through the paperwork, “Am I the first?”. 

 

Gabe shook his head , “No. Got a Ninja guy Mercy recently jigsaw-puzzled back together. Half cyborg. Kinda quiet but great with a sword. I can tell you more about him once you've actually signed all the necessary forms.” 

 

You groaned, “A cyborg ninja? Is this Black Ops or a Halloween Party? Because now i’m _ really _ starting to think this is all some elaborate prank to get back at me.” 

 

“I only wish I could make this up. Which reminds me, you will need to attend new training. Maybe the ninja could teach you a couple things about sneaking around.” you groaned again, making Gabriel laugh with mirth. It was such a genuine laugh and you found yourself wishing you could hear it more often.

 

You knew that becoming a part of Blackwatch would change your life forever. Reading through the contracts you noted how little experience you felt you had. But if Reyes thought you were up to the task that was something to take pride in. Maybe you hadn’t been perfect , but this was your chance to step out of the mundane fieldwork that had encased your life and start making a difference. In the end maybe you two weren’t that different after all.

 

Gabriel noted your silence, “Don’t feel like I’m pressuring you-”

 

“I’m in.” the words left your mouth , hand scribbling in the first sets of signatures. Gabriel bit back a smile as you shuffled through the paperwork, initialing here , signing there. “5 down, 3000 more pages to go.”. 

 

“Bring it back by Thursday. For now,” Gabriel stood straight, holding out his hand, “Welcome to Blackwatch, Y/FN”. 

 

“Thank you, Commander Reyes.” You said with a grin before shaking his hand. His large fingers wrapped around your smaller ones, his warmth was almost staggering but not at all unwelcomed before the feeling was gone again. 

 

“Don’t thank me just yet, gotta break the news to Jack and I’m sure he’s going to flip when he finds out you jumped ship for Blackwatch so easily.” Gabriel said almost too cheerfully. 

 

Your eyes went wide, “You mean Jack has no idea you offered me this job?” .

 

“Oh, he does… We even made a bet on it. So thanks to you I’m now up 50 bucks.” 

 

“Is it too late to change my mind?” you asked, not at all serious. You needed this change and Gabriel in some weird twist of fate had been your way in.

 

Gabriel grinned, “What? And miss out on all the fun?”.


	3. Alone

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Deadlock sting operation that goes horribly wrong (or horribly right for one said reader?).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter contains NSFW (finally!) ** 
> 
> Ugh I am so sorry it took so long for an update. I've been on vacation the past two weeks and have had no internet. So here's a pretty long chapter! Hope you like it, sorry it's a bit slow paced.

Gabriel would never admit it out loud but he always had a soft spot for you. Your wit and tactics had never ceased to amaze him both on and off the battlefield and it was a bonus that you had never pressed him about personal matters like most of the younger agents did to earn brownie points. He enjoyed your company because it seemed effortless. Sometimes you’d joke around and other times you would both sit in a comfortable silence. He enjoyed that most about you, knowing that there was value between the lines.

 

You had both ran a few missions together and he always noted how beautifully your fighting styles complimented each other which had been another plus. He knew the moment Jack pushed through the paperwork for his Command of Blackwatch he wanted you in it. You were like fire and no amount of force could stand in your way once you had your mind set on something. He needed people like that by his side. Agents that wouldn’t cower at his every order, that would push back and fight if they believed a commanding officers choice was wrong- within reason of course..

 

It was also an added bonus you were easy on the eyes, but Gabe would take that notion to the grave.

 

Gabriel sat at his desk, scanning through the paperwork you filled out and brought back to him only a day after he had handed them to you, along with all the late reports that were missing. You hadn’t missed a single signature in the entire packet either, “She’s thorough too…” he said with a small grin on his face.

 

He thought about you sitting in his chair like you had the previous day, nails digging into the armrests as those wide eyes watched his every move. Something about it stirred a primal urge inside him and Gabriel cursed in the empty office realizing he liked it way more than a Commander should. He imagined growling out an order for you to get on your knees, his hand fisted in your hair as you eagerly followed his command. Would you be compliant,maybe even call him “sir”? Or would you tease him with that sharp tongue of yours, whispering dirty things to him? He hoped it would be a bit of both,. Gabriel realized his pants had suddenly gotten awfully tight.

 

“Fuck.” he growled out, palming his growing erection. He sighed heavily, half ashamed that he would think of one of his top agents in such a lewd way, but the friction he provided for himself was becoming too sweet to ignore. The current stress of change and constant work had wound him up so tight.

 

A message pinged on his computer before he could give it another thought, Jacks I.D. flitting across the screen.

 

“Up for one more Overwatch mission, for old times sake?” The message read.

 

Gabe rubbed his thumb and forefinger on the bridge of his nose before typing a reply, “You say that as if I have a choice.”.

 

Jack responded almost immediately, “We have a hit on the Deadlock Gang.”.

 

“See you in five.” Gabe hastily responded before logging out, leaning back in his chair with both hands against his face. He needed to focus… and that was providing to be very tough indeed.

 

\------------------------------------------------------

 

It happened so fast and before you knew it you were on the first shuttle headed to New Mexico. Head spinning, stomach twisting into knots as you noted most of the agents surrounding you were a great deal more tenured than yourself. You realized you had barely paid attention during the mission debrief out of sheer shock. This was not how you wanted your first big mission to go down… especially when it was as big a catch as the Deadlock Gang.

 

Someone’s knee thudded against your own, yanking you from your growing panic, “Hey.” Reyes said with absolutely no strain in his voice- damn that man for being so calm and collected at a time like this, “doing okay over there?”.

 

“I think so. Mind running me through the specifics one more time?” you spoke hesitantly.

 

Reyes gave a signature eyebrow quirk, “Really? Did you take a nap during the debrief because I could have sworn I saw your eyes open the whole time.”.

 

Your lips pressed in a hard line, holding back the growing flush in your cheeks. Had Reyes been keeping an eye on you the entire time of the briefing?

 

“I just don’t want to screw this up. It’s been a long time since I’ve had a mission this big.” you admit.

 

Reyes expression softens slightly, “Don’t sweat it, I’ll give you the rundown. Just stick with me and follow my orders.”

  
  
  


\------------------

 

You were both breathing heavily, using each other for support as you neared the crappy hotel room that was deemed the “unofficial mission safehouse” by Jack. Because in all actuality there was never supposed to be a safehouse, but for security measures Jack had made sure there was at least one spot to hide up in.

 

To say the least the sting operation did not go as planned. Deadlock had caught wind within an hour of touching down, for what reason it was hard to tell in the midst of all the chaos. Point was, shit had gone south and it was a surprise anyone had gotten out alive. Everything hurt. The warm trickle of blood oozed its way down your arm and stained your battle gear, your legs screaming at every pounding step from over exertion. Reyes was less worse off even though he’d taken a few more rounds than you had, you weren’t pumped full of SEP superjuice like he had been.

 

It was dark, you surveyed the streets which were luckily empty and noted it must have been around 1-2am.  Gabe veered you towards the stairs, headed for the room with the perfect lookout vantage point, you reminded yourself to thank Jack later for his precautions.

 

He fumbled with one of the planters and dug out a key, despite your pain you managed a laugh, “Not exactly high security.” you said through gritting your teeth from the dull ache the laugh made you feel.

 

“I’ll take what I can get right now.” Gabriel said as he hauled you into the open door by your waist. You’d have blushed if everything else hadn’t hurt so damn much. Yanking the door shut behind you the two of you quickly got to work. You closed all the shades and made sure all the deadbolts were in place, noticing there were two queen beds occupying the room.Gabe checked every corner of the small apartment. Finally when the coast was clear you both nearly collapsed, him on the floor, you on the bed.

 

You both sat there in silence, grasping the reality that you had somehow miraculously made it out alive.Gabriel leaned against the bed you currently sat on, head thrown back against the bedding and let out a gentle groan. That did things to your insides, surprised your body could register that in it’s current state. His eyes opened, the dark hazel roaming over your features. You looked away quickly, aware that you had been staring.

 

Gabriel spoke, voice hoarse from combat, “You’re bleeding all over the sheets, agent.” he said as he patted the empty spot besides him.

 

You obeyed, too tired to stand up you simply slid from the bed and onto the floor, your shoulder meeting his as you groaned, squirming around trying to get comfortable. It was distracting how close you both were as you tried to rush the adrenaline from your veins, the proximity to him just making you breathe harder.

 

“How bad?” Gabe said hesitantly.

 

“I think I got lucky, nothing life-threatening at least.” you examined yourself, full of cuts and bruises. “The worst is on my arm, I know that much for sure since it hurts like hell.” you managed through gritted teeth as you readjusted.

 

Gabriel huffed, “We’ll take a look at it in a minute.”. You glanced over, noticing half his shirt had ripped, exposing the left side of his upper torso. As you imagined, he was riddled with muscle and scars, blood gleaming against his dark skin. You both were pretty bent out of shape.

 

“What about you, Commander?”

 

He chuckled, “You’ve got my blood all over you, I think by now first name basis should be fine. Gabriel or Gabe will work.” he glanced over just in time to see you avert your eyes from his half exposed chest, he liked the idea of you sneaking glances at him, “Nothing serious. Sure I’ve got a bullet or two in the shoulder.”.

 

Your eyes went wide at the mention of bullet wounds and he couldn’t help but feel some kind of endearment in that expression. He put his hand up before you could get too worked up about it, “Don’t worry, I was in SEP. Takes a lot more than a few bullets to stop me.”.

 

“You really are a tough one to kill, Gabriel.” you said light-heartedly, giving him the only bit of a smile you could manage.

 

He smiled back, deciding then that he liked the way his name rolled off your tongue. He wanted to hear you say it more. Maybe even scream it.

 

You laughed weakly, which only made you double over in pain. The adrenaline had smoothed out and now every part of you screamed in agony.

 

“Hey hey, you alright?” Gabe’s worried tone engulfed you as his arm rested on your uninjured shoulder.

 

“Yea, hng, just…” you breathed in deeply through your nose, “an emitter would have been great”.

 

Gabe stood up impressively quick for the current state he was in, reaching into the carrying pouch he stored on his leg. He pulled out a tiny canister,"Lucky I decided to sneak this out of Ana's secret little stash then, hm?" setting it on the counter before sitting down next to you again,  pulling out a small locator that resembled a phone and entering a small sentence before placing it on the ground next to him. The yellow light glowed softly as it gradually healed some of the smaller wounds.

 

“Better?”

 

You hummed softly, the healing light washing away the ache from your muscles. There was silence a great deal longer as you both sat there in the emitters glow. Gabe had propped up a knee, arm resting on top of it with his head against the foot of the bed, adams apple bobbing as he slowly inhaled and exhaled, was it ever possible for him not to look so damn good? He sighed before finally standing to face you.

 

“Time to check that arm of yours.” he spoke calmly, offering his hand to help you up.

 

“You’re the one who’s got bullets in you.”

 

“And you're my responsibility.” Gabe said with authority, his outstretched arm motioned toward you again. Sighing in defeat you reached for him and he helped you up, steadying you as you nearly fell into his chest. The man was like a brick wall and that alone was so incredibly hot. There was silence for a few moments as he held your waist and shoulder. The sudden rush of wooziness washed over you and he could see it in your eyes, “Need some water?” he asked softly, you only nodded in response.

 

“I’ll get it. Check outside, make sure we didn’t get followed.” Gabriel made his way towards the small bathroom, not bothering to flick on the light as he rummaged through the drawers and pulled a few towels from the racks. You peered through the closed blinds into the darkened streets only illuminated by dingy streetlamps. It was like looking at a photograph, everything was still except for the flickering light of a defective lamp bulb. “We’re good.” you said through a sigh, readjusting the blinds.

 

“Genji just checked in, he’s currently back at HQ with the other squad… they managed an evac on the opposite side of the compound. I just sent Jack and updated location, once we get you cleaned up we’ll try to radio in. He’s not going to be happy.” Gabe grumbled as he laid out a towel over the bed, signaling you to sit on top of it.

 

“What the hell happened out there…?” you climbed on top of the bed closest to the window, removing your tactical gear.

 

Gabriel pinched the bridge of his nose with his hand, handing you a glass of water of which you took a giant gulp of  “I...I don’t know.” he gave an irritated huff, “ We’ll just have to find out when we contact HQ.”. Noting his short answer you decide to not add to the conversation, but the silence was unbearable.“Do you mind if I turn the radio on?” you motioned to the radio and Gabe paused for a moment before nodding hesitantly. You knew he was going through a hundred different scenarios where the radio could give away your position before ultimately deciding if Deadlock could find you just because of a little ACDC then they’d earned the right to murder you both.

 

You tuned the radio in on a hard rock song and decided it would be best to not fidget for too long, Gabe hummed appreciatively, “Good choice.”. Another reason to like you ,damn this was getting hard for him.

 

You sat back on the bed, noting the first aid case contents Gabriel had found in the bathroom sprawled out next to you, along with some of his own medical supplies he’d managed in a pack on his belt. The bed sunk in front of you, Gabe adjusted before examining your arm.

 

“Looks like you got grazed by a bullet. Pretty deep, but nothing lodged in there.” It was amazing watching him work. He rolled up what was left of your sleeve, handing you a damp washcloth, “You know what to do.” you nodded , adding pressure to the spot.

 

“How are your other wounds?” Gabe asked, removing what remained of his tattered shirt.

 

His pecks flexed as he drew the shirt over his head with one arm, showing off a well sculpted six pack, scars littering the taut muscles. The view was so good you had to avert your eyes before you could speak, taking a giant gulp of water before even daring to, “N-no. That’s it. Everything else seems to just be superficial wounds. Nothing the emitter can't handle”.

 

“I’m glad.” he said as he threw the remains of his shirt to the side, shooting you a quick glance, “We’ll patch that up and then you can take a shower. Sleeping in shifts will probably work best, I’m all out of patience for surprises for one day.”.

 

“Agreed. Now about those bullets you currently have lodged in your shoulder.”

 

“It’s fine, I’m SEP so it’ll heal over soon enough.” Gabe fished through the contents that lay next to you both, pulling out a needle and surgical thread.

 

“You’re just going to let them stay in there??” you said incredulously, wincing when he pulled your hand from the cloth and removed it before wiping your wound with an antiseptic.

 

“Not like it hasn’t happened before.” Gabriel said simply, his good shoulder shrugging. He chuckled lightly, voice playful,  “Plus i’ve seen your combat medic test scores, no thank you.”.

 

“I still know the basi- OW!” you had to stifle a scream as the needle pierced your skin without warning.

 

“Shit, I should have warned you first, huh?” he sounded slightly embarrassed but continued with his work, "I'm not use to sewing up someone else.".

 

“Would’ve been nice.” you hissed, enduring the pinching as he sewed up the wound. Within a minute he had finished, tying up the end before bandaging over your arm. You never took him for a medic, but he definitely had deft hands for the job.

 

“Thank you. Now since you put me through that pain the least you could let me do is check out those bullet wounds.”

 

Gabriel huffed, “Fine.”.

 

Reyes turned around with his back to you, stretching his neck muscles as he got comfortable. You gaped, even the mans back was sculpted with defined muscles. You noted there were even scars across his back, a few that looked like knife wounds and others that could’ve been from anything imaginable. Shaking your head you examined the two open wounds which had already began to heal.

 

“You weren’t joking about healing quick!” you exclaimed, running a damp washcloth across his shoulder. Unlike you, Gabriel didn’t even so much as flinch as the now cold towel made contact with his wounds. Reyes merely chuckled as you took the giant tweezers into your dominant hand, “Ready?”.

 

“Ready.” he said gruffly before you dug in to the first open wound. His breath caught, breathing heavily through gritted teeth as you worked the tweezers around the bullet. “Almost there.” you said softly, confidence waning. Moments later you had worked the first bullet out of him, dumping it on the washcloth you had used for your arm earlier. “One more.” you whispered soothingly next to his ear to which Gabe’s shoulder tensed up. He only nodded in response.

 

The second one was more difficult to weasel out than the first. Gabriel grunted as you fought to gain purchase around the metal casing, his other arm grasping tightly at the towel you both sat on. Finally it jostled loose and you cursed the damn thing as you placed it next to the other. Gabriel remained silent as you sewed up both wounds, his mind still on the way your breath felt against his neck.

 

“And done.” you said matter-of-factly, placing a bandage that covered both wounds.

 

“Thank you.” Gabe spoke as if he were in a haze, almost as if he’d napped through the rest. “It’s been a long time since I’ve had anyone do anything for me. I don’t even know how to ask anymore.”.

 

Your brows raised at his sudden admittance, “Is that why you were so reluctant to let me help you?”.

 

Reyes laughed, his right hand grasping the back of his neck to work some of the sore muscles, “I’m your Commander. Can’t have you thinking I’m weak.”.

 

“You’re a tough sonofabitch , but not invincible. You’ve got enough scars to prove that.” You ran a finger over an older scar that ran underneath his shoulderblades, his shoulders tensed up once again.

 

“Where’s this one from?”

 

Reyes took awhile to finally reply, “Iraq, when I was still working with the military. Got in a fist fight with another soldier and his buddy tried to stab me with a knife.” He chuckled at the memory, “Funny, afterwards I still got patrol because I’m the one who started it.”.

 

You laughed with him and he could feel the heat of your breath against his skin again. It did things to his insides, made his mind run rampid with ideas of how your lips would feel against his. Your featherlight touches danced over another one of his scars on his opposite shoulder that he knew all too well, “And this one?” you said with such a soothing voice is sent shivers down the mans spine.

 

“Another bullet wound right after SEP. Jack and I were on our first Overwatch mission and I got cocky and jumped into the fray. Caught the spray of a shotgun shell. Not fun. Heard about that one for months.”

 

“And yet here you are, still jumping in.” You chuckled, Gabe chuckled too.

 

“At least I have you to keep me in line.” he breathed out, voice soft. 

  


Without thinking you pressed your lips against the scar on his shoulder. Reyes inhaled sharply, craning his neck to reaffirm what he just felt was real. Your eyes met his, shocked that something had possessed you to be so forward with your commanding officer. Your commanding _fucking_ officer. His hazel eyes seared into you, chest rising and falling in a furious fashion. It felt like years that you both sat there, your hands against his bare back, feeling the hard muscles beneath you.

 

“I-I’m so sorry, Commander.” you whispered disbelievingly, you had acted on impulse and now your new life as a Blackwatch agent came crashing down around you. You hadn't even officially started yet.You pulled back, eyes wide and breath shallow. Gabriel seemed to only stare, brows furrowed as you removed yourself from the bed. You weighed the fury of Gabriel versus facing Deadlock and calculated you probably had a better chance with New Mexico’s scariest crime gang.

 

You turned for the door when you felt the warmth of a large hand around your wrist, “I told you…” he pulled you close, toppling over the bed and into his lap, “To call me Gabriel.”.

 

His lips met yours, hungry and needy as his fingers found their way through your hair. He had secretly wanted this for so long, but never wanted to come on too strong to a much younger agent, never wanted to cause a rift in your excellent field work together. There were so many variables and yet you were here in some dingy hotel room in his arms. You moaned when he pulled your lower lip with his teeth, pulling back to gauge your reaction. Gabriel’s eyes were dark, a small smirk drew across his full lips as a blush dusted your cheeks. He looked absolutely wolfish, ready to devour you whole with the way he set his sights on you and you had every intention of letting him.

 

His hand swiped the medical materials out of your way as he flipped you on your back, hiking up your leg to wrap around his waist as he dove in for another kiss. Your small tongue darted at his lips which he eagerly reciprocated, his tongue clashing with yours, both fighting for the taste of the other. “Mhmm..” Gabriel groaned through a sigh, his hips rocking against your own, making you moan mid kiss.

 

“Gabriel…” you whimpered as he pulled back slightly, feeling his growing erection pressing against you.

 

“It sounds so good when you say it…” he growled out in a low timbre between kissing you, moving to your neck to plant small bites along your pulse point, his hips canting against you,“Been thinking about you screaming my name.”.

 

You bit back noises as Gabriel continued to kiss and bite, his mouth trailing down your collarbone and towards your cleavage. Even though you both were a total mess after the days events Reyes still smelled faintly of his cologne and gun oil, it didn’t even bother you how dirty your clothes had been and it didn’t seem to phase him either. “You think about that alot?” You managed to get out finally, fingers carding through his short hair. He hummed appreciatively before lowering his lips to your ear, “Every damn day.” he replied huskily before nibbling your ear.

 

You blushed deeply at the thought of him fantasizing about you and it filled you with pride. “Of course there are a LOT of other ideas too…” He added in, flashing a devilish smile.

 

“Oh?...” you inhaled with a ragged breath.

 

“Would you like to hear?” he growled in your ear.

 

You nodded. At this point you had been hanging on his every word, his voice was always attractive, but it seemed even more so now that he whispered sweet nothings in your ear.

 

His hands made their way along your sides to your waist, finding the hem of your shirt, before sliding underneath to cup your breasts under your bra, you writhed under his touch, his large hands pinching and thumbing over your hardening nipples. “You on your knees in my office, staring up at me with those beautiful eyes as you sucked me off.” you whimpered as he kissed you again, never giving you a second to catch your breath Gabriel pulled you on top of him so you were straddling his lap as he lay on the bed, “Or in my bed, you straddling me like this, begging for me to let you cum. How good you’d look on top of me as I fuck you.”. His hands left you briefly, only to tug off your shirt, using his core strength to keep himself upright to pull it completely off. He laid back to admire the new view, warm hand pulling up the cups of your bra just above your breasts, he sighed softly before kneading. You moaned and he chuckled, hips bucking up against your own, “sound good?” and he could already tell the way you rocked your hips against his.

 

“Yes.” you breathed out slowly as he continued to pinch and pull at your nipples, “It sounds more than good, actually.”.

 

You kissed him hungrily again, biting and pulling at his bottom lip just enough to hear the deep groan of approval, riding his lap. Muscles flexed as he strained against your love bites, strong hands grasping your waist and grabbing your ass to pull you closer. It was hot in New Mexico, so god damn hot. And having your Commander beneath you fulfilling every one of your fantasies at once only made it ten times worse. It only added that Gabriel felt like a human radiator, you could feel the sweat run down your back. You both were a mess and as much as you hated to you pulled away. Gabriel cocked his head slightly, giving an intense look, one eyebrow raised, “Going somewhere?” he asked, voice husky.

 

Pulling your bra back down you planted your arms on his broad chest, “As much as I’d love to continue this… and you have no idea how badly-”

 

“Oh I do.” he interjected with a wink, one large hand sweetly caressing your right thigh.

 

You pouted, trying to force the blush from your face, “Point is, we’re both a mess. Shower first?”.

 

Gabriel groaned, propping himself up with the uninjured arm so you both nearly touched noses, “Guess that would be the smartest thing to do right now, hm?” his breath hot against your face. “Yes…” you breathed in deeply, noting every scar that adorned his face you’d never been able to admire before, “Join me?”. His lips met yours again in a strain of open mouth kisses that still left you in a puddle every time his lips touched yours, “Afraid I can’t, someone has to stand watch.”. His free hand brushed through the one side of your hair, the exposed skin riddled with light kisses, “You go ahead, I’ll go after. And then…” he kissed your cheek.

 

“And then?” You repeated, your eyes meeting his.

 

He chuckled with knowing smirk slapped across his face, laying back against the bed, one arm tucked behind his head, “Well we’ll just have to see won’t we?”.

 

“Tease.” you whimpered, attempting to get up before Gabriel pulled you back in with lightning fast speed, one arm wrapped around your waist and the other cradled the back of your head, lips finding their way to yours again, “Better made it quick.” he whispered after he let go, “I’m not the most patient man.”

 

Still a little lightheaded you nodded, untangling yourself from the massive super soldier whose eyes still watched as you picked up your discarded shirt and scurried towards the bathroom. Closing the door you glanced into the mirror, admiring the way your slightly messy look still complimented you.  Had all that really just happened? You took a few measured breaths before pulling off what remained of your clothes and undoing the bandage to wash the affected area. Turning on the water you folded your dirty clothes as neatly as possible, taking your underwear and shirt with you in the shower after remembering you hadn’t brought anything else to wear. You scrubbed them both with the motel bar soap before draping them over the sink. It wasn’t the best, but better than nothing at all.

 

You hoped in, reveling in how the water soothed your aches and pains. You wanted to stay in there forever, but there was something right outside the bathroom door that was even more tempting. The thought of Gabriel laying on the bed, waiting as patiently as he could, body roped with muscle and some smart ass comment hanging on his lips as the bathroom door opened sent a thrill through you. Lathering up your hair with shampoo you wondered if you’d open the door if he’d even still be there, it was still so hard to believe.

 

You quickly washed the rest of your body, heat pooling within you. Would he be rough? You bit your bottom lip at the thought and hoped as much. His words and touching alone had already wound you up so tight, it was getting harder and harder to think straight anymore. Too impatient you dried off with the towel, drying your hair before wrapping it around your body. The idea of walking out there naked wormed its way into your mind before inevitably deciding that was a bad idea. You still had to wait for him to shower.

 

Pulling on your still drying underwear you secured the towel around you, your hand had just graced the cool metal of the bathroom door when there was a slam.

 

“Jack?” the muffled voice of a very surprised Reyes could barely be heard.

 

The rest was inaudible through the door, no matter how much you’d pressed your ear against it Of course the only time there had been a sturdy door in a motel had been the one you needed to listen in on. Minutes passed before there was a knock on the bathroom door. You froze, hand still holding up the towel, another knock following. “Y/N.” The deep baritone voice called beyond the door, “We need to get going.”.

 

You pulled the door open, Gabriel leaning against it’s frame with one elbow almost as if to block you from view, or the other way around. “Hey…”.

 

“Sorry Commander, just finishing up.” You managed with the most professionalism you could muster for the man who had just had you writhing in his grasp not even fifteen minutes ago.Gabriel gave you a small smile before an impatient huff came from the man standing at the front of the room behind Reyes.

 

“Meet you downstairs in five. Don’t leave anything behind.” Jack grumbled, irritation prominent in his tone.

 

“Yes sir.” Both you and Reyes said at once, his tone not as enthusiastic as yours, as if to say it in more of a condescending way. This earned him a glare from the Strike Commander before he turned to exit the motel room.

 

“Did you get in trouble?” You asked hesitantly once you were sure Morrison was out of earshot.

 

Gabe sighed, “No more than usual… But you might not see me for awhile.” he added the second part with a great deal of reluctance.

 

“Why?”

 

“Said they picked up one of the gang members. Young kid, put up one hell of a fight though. He might be our only source into Deadlock. Last interrogation of this magnitude took a couple of days.” his hand made its way to the side of your face, brushing back your wet hair, “I definitely need a raincheck… on all of _this_. If it's still what you want?”.

 

Your hand made its way to his, gripping his large calloused fingers with your own, “Of course.”. Chuckling he pulled you in close, lips meeting yours in a deep kiss before he left you, the world feeling cold without his heat pressed against you.

 

“Get dressed, I’ll pack up everything.”

 

“Yes sir.”


	4. The Firing Range *NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gabriel returns after interrogations. (NSFW)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> wow this chapter did not want to get written, that's for sure. Sorry for the wait, not sure if I'm entirely thrilled about this one but I was nearly pulling my hair out by the end of it. Hope you enjoy it!

Four days had passed since the mission with Reyes. Four damn days since you’d unwittingly made a move on your commander and he had happily reciprocated. You looked back on that small window of thirty minutes as you lay in your small bed alone each night, wondering at times if it had even been real. You’d seen him twice in passing since, Gabriel usually being ushered to some briefing or interrogation without even a chance for words... But the way he looked at you in the span of a second set every nerve inside you alight, hazel eyes searing into yours in an almost predatory fashion. You were becoming impatient. 

“Y/LN?” a tinny voice called out to you, rousing you from your thoughts.

"Hm?” you managed with a tone higher than usual, placing the catina tray on the metal table of the mess hall. The cyborg in front of you cocked his head slightly to the right,”You seem distracted lately.” he said simply.

There was a small pause of silence between you and Genji before you spoke again, “This whole Special Ops Orientation has me scatterbrained.” you lied, “ How many powerpoints do they want us to sit through?” you sneered, taking a bite of what must have been mashed potatoes, “I get the National Security briefing , I can even understand proper procedure for engaging the enemy, but half an hour for parking and refrigerator rules?!”.

Genji managed a small chuckle, a hiss escaping as he removed his mouth plate and began to cram food into his mouth, “Thank Jack for that one.” he said, mouth full of some variation of meat, you were too scared to ask what was on the menu anymore.

You hadn’t been lying about the meetings. Since Gabriel was busy, Morrison had decided to go ahead and have the both of you attend all necessary orientation for Blackwatch...and there had been a lot. Plus side is you’d all be moved to a different living quarters with larger rooms, although the details hadn’t been divulged just yet. Fact was, your brain was ready to explode and you hadn’t trained nearly enough to keep your tension from surfacing.

“You heard about the cowboy?” you asked Genji, fork tapping the metal tray.

‘Yes, I was with the squad that picked him up.” Genji said between bites, “He’s got a mouth on him.” aside from that, Genji didnt add anything else to the conversation, tending to his food instead. He was a quiet guy and you wondered if that had been one of the main reasons Gabriel had picked him for Blackwatch. The ninja was quiet for the remainder of dinner, attaching his faceplate once he had eaten everything- and you meant everything- on his plate.

“I wonder what they’re going to do with him.” you asked innocently, probing for more information.

Genji just shrugged.

“Good talk.” you said through a sigh.

You left the mess hall soon after, frustrated with Genji’s lack of information, the stress of constant tedious death by PowerPoint, and also the fact you hadn't been able to finish what you'd started with Reyes. There were moments in the day when he just came clamouring into your brain like a freight train and no amount of distractions could keep him at bay. The thought of him, laying on the bed without a shirt in New Mexico with that devilish look only made your insides twist in sweet agony. You needed to see him soon…. If that was even still something he wanted.

Instead of heading straight to your room you decided to make your way to the shooting range in hopes to release some pent up energy you'd been holding in. Ana sat in the armory just before the firing range, cleaning up her rifle in a secluded corner as she whistled softly to herself. Most of the recruits were terrified of her but there was always a certain quality to the older Overwatch member that made you consider her as a mother figure.

“Congratulations on your promotion.” Ana said without so much as looking up from her busy work, making you stop in your tracks, she always had a scary sixth sense that made it nearly impossible to get the drop on her.

“Captain Amari!” you said through a full smile, “How was the mission?”.

Ana merely shrugged and gave a routine answer, “Heard you guys got into a bit of a mess while I was away.” she said, her brown eyes shining with great interest.

You sat besides her on a footlocker that had taken residency on the armory floor “mhm, Deadlock mission didn't go as smoothly as we'd hoped.” you said disheartedly.

Ana clicked her tongue, smiling knowingly “I wouldn't say that just yet, Y/N. Looks like you might be up a team member soon.”. Your brows raised in surprise but before you could ask exactly what she'd meant by that Ana had stowed her rifle, “I have a UN meeting to attend. Don't get yourself into any more trouble.” she waved, already halfway out the door, “And make sure your boss doesn’t do anything stupid either!”

You gaped as Ana made her graceful exit before regaining your composure and making your way towards your destination. What the hell had she meant by that? And who in the world had a UN meeting at nearly 2300 at night?

Ah, finally you reached the firing range. The familiar smell of the stagnant shooting range air crawled inside your senses and instantly unwound the twisting knot that had permanently planted itself into your stomach over the past couple of days. The place was deserted as you picked up the pulse rifle and charged your weapon, setting the perfect parameters for your skill level. You took a steady breath before discharging the rifle, searing a hole right through the head of one of the electronic targets. Satisfied, you exhaled… it felt good to unwind, even for a little bit. After a few more shots you surveyed the available weapon stock.

Pistols, snipers, semi-autos… Nothing seemed to interest you until you laid eyes on a combat shotgun that seemed to scream your name. You picked it up, examining its weight, feeling the cool brush of metal dance across your fingertips. It was a beautiful model  but was a little too bulky in the arms of someone your size. You drew it up, stance wide to counter the backlash it would undoubtedly kick back with, finger dancing on the trigger. You fired, just once. The shot went wide and grazed your target, the shotgun rocketed so far into your shoulder you thought it would rip your arm off completely. Your nondominant hand rose up to massage the pain, teeth grinding to fight back the pain.

“That's mine.” a gravelly voice called out behind you with a chuckle, making you whirl in its owners direction. You knew who that voice belonged to, it had been echoing in your head for days now.  

“Gabriel. ” You said a bit too enthusiastically before regaining composure, wrangling in the smile that had crept across your face, shotgun still in hand.

Reyes grinned back, arms crossed over his broad chest. He looked exhausted, the dark rings under his eyes accentuated the green of his irises but the intensity in them never faltered. Gabe rubbed his goatee with one hand, scruff thick from lack of grooming but it only served to compliment him more, “Looks like you could use some help with that.” he growled, the timbre in his voice going straight to your gut.

Before you could react he was next to you in the small booth encased by the two walls on either side meant to shield you from others on the firing range.

Gabriel enjoyed the gasp that escaped your lips, his chest pressing against your back in such a confined space, feeling your body push into his was everything that he’d been looking forward to since four nights ago . It had felt like weeks since New Mexico, especially with how rigorous his schedule had been since returning. The couple times he’d seen you in passing he had to fight back the urge to pin you to a wall to taste you on his lips again. Feeling you against him barely sated that hunger, he wanted all of you.

His hand found your hip, breath hot against the shell of you ear as he positioned you into a better stance, “Feet further apart.” he breathed, the opposite hand giving your other hip a squeeze before rolling across your thigh and spreading your legs into a suitable stance. Your breath hitched, hands white-knuckling the shotgun that you were half tempted to throw on the table. There was a dark chuckle from your commander, his lips peppering your neck with soft but needy kisses.

“Gabriel…” you whispered, biting your bottom lip as you pressed your ass further against him . The hand on your hip traveled upwards, taking its time to position your shoulders square against your target. “Agent.” he teased innocently, hips canting against your ass which only made it more difficult to focus on the target, especially with how hard he felt even through all the layers of clothing.

“Focus, baby.” Gabriel growled.

“I can’t work with all these distractions.. _.sir_.” you managed with a somewhat cheeky tone, shotgun feeling heavier and heavier with each passing second. Gabriel made a sound between a moan and a  groan, and oh… ohh did that do things to your insides. There was a loud bang of metal hitting metal and you dimly acknowledged dropping the shotgun on the table, turning to face him.

Reyes was upon you within seconds, one large hand hoisting up a leg to wrap around his waist, the other pinning you to the barrier glass as his lips found yours. He was firm but gentle as he sucked on your lower lip, dragging it between his teeth softly before diving in once again, tongue seeking entrance which you happily met with your own, letting out a weak whimper. Without hesitation he hoisted up your other leg, his strength easily holding you pinned against the barrier, cupping your ass. You could feel yourself already practically soaked as the man above you pulled sound after sound out  of you with deft precision, his focus shifting to the pulse point on your neck, nipping teasingly.

That moment you looked up you realized the red light on the ceiling and after a few seconds of unfocused thought you went rigid in his grasp.

Gabriel stopped, sensing your sudden hesitation, eyes meeting yours with a flash of worry in them.

“Cameras.” you managed, voice thick from arousal.

Gabe laughed, “Fake,  _ Hermosa _ .” the foreign pet name surprised you briefly, only because he didn't seem like the type to use one. But the way it rolled off his tongue in a deep rumble had your cheeks flush with heat.

“oh?” you said, voice low as you kissed along his neck, the intake of breath sending a sense of pride through you,”How do you know that?”.

“I  _ was _ Strike Commander after all.” Gabes voice almost seemed to drop an octave, “I've been in the security offices. There's no cameras for the firing range- gets too expensive, at least not this one since it isn't live fire. That's reserved for the one in wing b.” both his hands moved to your waist, pulling you as close to him as he could possibly get,whispering in your ear, “I can prove it to you.”.

Biting your lip you nodded and he was off you immediately and guiding you to face the metal table you'd previously abandoned the shotgun on earlier. His hands roved across your waist and ass before he leaned over, breath hot against your ear, “you're...still okay with this, right?” he asked hesitantly, “I don't want you to think just becaus-”

You looked back at the super soldier, voice sultry, “ The only thing I can think of right now is you continuing whatever you're planning on doing.”.

That seemed to calm his nerves. Gabriel still couldn't quiet wrap his head around why you wanted an old soldier like him so badly. Sure he wasn't greying yet, but you were younger than him and beautiful with every dip and curve in all the places to drive him mad. But he wasn’t going to try and sway you, he needed this… needed you. He gave you a small kiss on the neck before continuing his assault.

His fingers found the seam of your pants, slowly inching down past the hem of your underwear, dangerously close to the source of your wetness. Gabe’s goatee scuffed against your shoulder, breath hot against your neck and ear. One thick digit ran along your slit, coating itself with your slick, a moan escaping your lips, “mhmm...damn baby you're so wet.” Gabe growled, the bass in his voice only making you squeeze your thighs together. He groaned, other hand keeping your thigh in place as he added another calloused finger  to run against your folds. His fingers began to focus on your clit and you frantically grabbed for his arm to anchor you to something, Gabe smiling knowingly that he was the one that was doing this to you. It only spurred him on more, fingers moving in a clockwise motion, “You look so good, writhing under my fingers.” he hummed, other hand riding up your shirt to cup one of your breasts, “I bet you taste even better.”.

You were biting back moans at this point as he sped up, other hand pinching slightly at your nipple. Before you could even form any type of response Gabriel had pulled his fingers away from you, disappearing from view. You looked back with a small whimper , lids heavy as he licked his fingers clean of you, a small grin tugging at the corner of his lips as you watched him, a low hum escaping the man’s throat in approval.

His hands returned again, one undoing your zipper before tugging at your belt loops and pulling your pants down altogether, underwear remaining. “what're you-” you almost gasp as Gabriel leans you over the table before getting on his knees as he hushes you, hot breath ghosting against your dripping core that was now only shielded by your thankfully black lace underwear.

“I like these.” he breathed, fingers massaging over the fabric of where you needed him so desperately, your hips rocking for more friction. He chuckled, pulling the strip of clothing to one side so his fingers ran along your wetness again. “Oh…  _ Hermosa _ .” he rasped, enjoying the view of how much you needed him, your sex making lewd noises as he dipped his finger into you.

“W-what about the door?” aware anyone could walk in at any moment, but you were struggling to find a single fuck to give..

“mhm…” Gabe rumbled, “Are you scared you'll get caught? Scared someone will see me getting you this messy?”.

You shivered at the sound of his voice, a second finger dipped into your needy hole, thrusting languidly, “a little.” you managed through moans.

“I locked the door baby, relax.” He withdrew both fingers, pulling your underwear down the pool on the floor with the rest of your clothes. He blew on your sex and it made you arch your back in response, a mischievous chuckle escaped his lips before he ran a trail along your slit with his tongue making you buck your hips. His right hand grasped your ass to steady you as he began planting sloppy kisses on your pussy, the lewd noises were loud in the otherwise quiet room.

“Gabriel .” you breathed between pants and Gabriel hummed in response, drawing a high pitched moan from you which only encouraged him more, pushing your folds apart to suck on your clit, “Gabriel… OhOh fuck… YoYou're going-” you white knuckled the metal table as you felt every sweep of his tongue against you.

Gabriel didn't bother responding, focusing all his attention on making you come undone. He groaned, the bulge in his pants had become ridiculously tight and waiting for four days had made him a very impatient man, but the way you responded to every flick of his tongue was too sweet to pass up. He worked harder, your moans and cries only encouraging him to work faster. He slipped a finger back into you, knuckle deep as he began pumping in and out. Your hips began to rock in a needy fashion again and he could tell by how erratic you'd become that you were close. He pulled back, slipping another finger in, curling his fingers inside you to hit your gspot, “come on baby, cum for me.” his voice was rough with need, pulling his fingers out to feast on you again.

Almost on command you felt the shock rivet through you in a way you'd never felt it before as you came, Gabe still working you with his tongue as you rode out your high, a loud moan of his name escaping your lips as he continued to eat you out. Once you began to come down off your high ,he pulled away to stand up, you braced yourself against the metal table and turned to look the man who just gave you one of the most mind blowing orgasms with almost only his tongue in the eyes.  His goatee still wet from you as he used the back of his hand to clean off a bit, making you blush. Gabriel looked more hungry than ever, hastily you recovered your underwear before rejoining him.

Gabe kissed you again, a bit rougher this time, tasting yourself of his tounge as you pushed him against the opposite barrier, hands roving over his broad chest. You pulled away from him, hands still on him , staring into dark eyes.

“What-” he managed before being cut off, a heavy breath escaping his lips as you sank to your knees, eyes never leaving his until your knees hit the cool floor, hands on his thighs. You finally looked down, breath catching in your throat realizing how tight his pants had become, mouth suddenly dry at the thought of how big he must be. You palmed his clothed cock, Gabriel groaned, melting into your touch.

Gabriels thoughts turned to mush as your hands massaged over him before reaching for his belt buckle. Looking down a swell of pride bubbled within him with how incredibly entranced you were as you pulled the buckle free and began unbuttoning his pants, heart racing with anticipation of all the things you could do with that mouth of yours.

Without even realizing it you had held your breath, drawing down his his zipper along with his pants, leaving only the black boxer briefs that were hidden underneath. You could already tell he was probably the biggest you’d ever been with and you had to fight to urge to touch yourself. You closed the gap, breath hot against his thick erection, looking up to find him already transfixed on you. You licked playfully , eliciting a moan from Gabriel who tried his best not to rock his hips against you, hands balled into fists at his side. Your hands found their way to the seam of his boxers, pulling them down, releasing his thick cock. Gabe sighed, finally happy to be freed from his tight pants, watching you through a half lidded gaze. You marveled at his size, you had been right about him, he was huge.

You grabbed him at the base, hand slowly stroking up and down as he responded to every touch and stroke. Gabriel looked so damn good with his head against the barrier glass, letting out groans and sighs of approval with every jerk of your hand. Your tongue darted out and swirled against the head of his cock, licking up the bit of precum that was there, the man above you inhaled sharply, eyes suddenly trained on you again. Confidence resurfacing you took more of him into your mouth, hollowing your cheeks as you sucked before pulling back.

Gabriel gave you the signature smoldering look, his hands still balled into fists. Taking one of his hands you placed it on your head, giving him a small wink before taking him back into your mouth. “Ahhhhfuck.” Gabe growled, fingers carding through your hair as you took in more of him. The way his voice shook sent a wave of pleasure through you and you began working at a faster pace, bobbing your head along his thick member. “You’re so good to me.” he managed before groaning, hips lightly canting in need as you moaned on his cock. The vibration from your moan encouraged him to rock his hips more, the hand in your hair now lightly guiding you along his length. You  swallowed him down further, hand still working on the rest that you couldn’t quite fit in, a loud grunt escaped Gabriel as tears welled in your eyes, saliva running down the corners of your mouth before pulling back to catch a breath.

Gabriel was close. He cursed himself for not tending to his needs in the four days you two were apart but every time the opportunity arose he was out before his head even hit the pillow. And now you sat on your knees before him, eagerly sucking him off with that beautiful mouth, doing your best to make him cum, something you would surely achieve quickly with the way you moaned around his cock.

Hand still rubbing along his length you took the head of his cock back into your mouth, sucking slowly before pulling away with a loud pop. Gabriel swore, the hand in your hair gently urging you not to stop. “hhnngshit your mouth feels so good.” Reyes rasped as you took him back into your mouth again, deeper this time, bobbing your head. “so hot and tight…” he growled, head thrown back against the barrier again, “you keep doing that and I won't be able to stop myself.”.

You pulled back, tongue running along his length as Gabe looked down to watch you tease his cock, “Maybe you should stop trying to hold back.” you said breathlessly, voice dripping with need before taking him down again.

“Fuckkk” Gabe moaned, rocking his hips into your needy mouth with a bit more force. You focused breathing through your nose,hand squeezing your Commanders thigh, drawing back a bit to wrap your lips around his throbbing member and sucking with renewed vigor. “ohhfuckbaby” Gabe managed, voice deep with lust as his hand in your hair guided you along him. You moaned, pushing yourself to take as much of him into your mouth as possible, his groan and praises being the only warning as he came down your throat, pulling out and spilling some of his seed on your face.

The apology that began leaving his lips was silenced when your tongue darted out to lick up what remained of his seed.  Tucking himself back in he used the hem of his shirt to gently wipe away the remains on your face, other hand lovingly running through your hair.

You stood, hand finding the back of his neck and scratching lightly at the short hair beneath his beanie. He drew you into his arms, lips pressed against your own in a gentle caress as his arms secured your waist. It was a stark contrast to the Commander you knew out on the training mat, and an even further stretch from the man on the battlefield. Gabriel Reyes was a complex creature and it gave you immense amount of joy to know you caught a glimpse of the man underneath the battle-clad tank of a soldier.

“I.. I hope I didn’t get too carried away.” Gabe whispered, voice thick.

You managed a laugh, “Not like I didn’t ask for it. Plus, I really quite enjoyed it.”.

“Good. Might have to start working that into my daily workout routine.” Gabe said through a laugh.

You hugged him close, breathing in the mix of gun oil and cedarwood that was Gabriel Reyes, “This…This isn’t just a one time thing...is it?” you asked hesitantly, eyes cast to the floor.

He fell silent,right hand leaving your waist to draw your chin towards him so that you stared back into his eyes, “I hope not.”.

You exhaled a breath you hadn’t even known you’d been holding. You two were at least on the same page, because you didn’t want this to end either. He kissed you again, hoisting you up on the table and using his other arm to push away the weaponry to make room. There would be a time and place to set boundaries and work this out, but it was definitely not going to happen on the shooting range.

“I need you Gabriel.” you gasped as his lips found the base of your collarbone. He sighed at the way you melted into his ministrations, “I need you too, y/n.” he pulled away to admire your slightly disheveled look, “My room in half an hour? As much as I’d love to I can’t fuck your brains out here I think we'd both prefer absolute privacy... and I can assure you my bed is pretty damn comfy”.

You gave him an impatient look to which Gabe chuckled, “I have a king size bed and a full kitchen.” He teased.

“They really do spoil you higher-ups on the third floor.” you quipped, making Gabriel scoff.

“I’d say your room, but the walls may be a bit thin. Don’t want your neighbors hearing you scream my name.” He said through a wolfish grin, sending a shiver down your spine.

“And how am I- a lowly field agent- suppose to infiltrate the illustrious third floor?” you asked with a dramatic flair.

“Let’s see how much stealthier you’ve become since your eavesdropping two weeks ago. I have my full confidence in you, _Agent_.” 

He kissed you slowly again as if he couldn’t get enough before drawing away, helping you off the cool metal table. You huffed, pulling on your pants, looking over at him, “So help me Reyes if you get me in trouble…” you said with no real weight behind your words.

“I’ll never let anything happen to you.” Gabe said softly, eyes filled with warmth and you had an inkling the meaning stretched far beyond just getting caught sneaking upstairs.  “I’m in room 316, take the stairs closest to your quarters all the way up and it’s the only room on your left.”

He hugged you, stubble that scratched against your neck tickling lightly, “We can just talk if you want. Figure out what you want this to be.”. Gabe released you, unlocking the firing range door before looking back at you, “See you soon?”.

“See you soon.” You said smiling at him, Gabriel smiling back before heading through the door.


	5. Whiskey and Cherries *NSFW

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ****MORE NSFW****
> 
> Your first covert mission is a success! Time to claim your prize.

Somehow after the encounter with Reyes your feet had carried you back to your room with your mind on autopilot. Hands rustling through the very small amount of private items in your tiny room you manage to locate your shower supplies and towel. As impatient as you were to see Gabriel you knew rushing up there would do you no good. If you had to suffer so did Reyes... and that petty thought brought a smile to your lips as you carried the shower caddy towards the first floor showers. 

Once inside you made it quick, careful not to get your hair or makeup messed up in the process of cleaning yourself up. You jumped out, ignoring the person two stalls down who sang so loud and terribly that they had to have just made it back from the bar. Slinging the towel around to cover your midsection after drying off you headed back immediately to your room, closing the door behind you. Once safely inside you dove into your drawer, finding the most appealing underwear possible- rummaging through what felt like mountains of sports bras and workout shorts. You found a suitable lace ensemble in black that you always noted compliment your frame perfectly. You threw them on, opting for a tight fit shirt and some training shorts over top, stopping to glance in the mirror, running your fingers through your hair before spraying a small bit of perfume and giving yourself a satisfactory nod, heading for the door.

You surveyed the hallway, then the stairs leading up to your destination. 316, door on the left, third floor. Just a few steps is all it took….

A lot could go wrong in a few steps.

Taking a deep breath you locked your door, taking the stairs two at a time before reaching the first landing at which you slowly peered around the corner down the long corridor. Nothing. You exhaled before setting up the next flight of stairs, your steps echoing in the stillness of abandoned space.

As your feet graced the top step of the third floor hallway you heard the sound of a door closing. Peeking around the corner you saw it was Morrison heading in the opposite direction, blonde hair bobbing with his clipped walk as he muttered something to himself. Craning your neck you turned, reading the metallic text marking your destination on your left,  316. You held your breath, looking back in Jack’s direction, weighing your next move. Figuring that knocking on Reyes’ door would certainly be audible at this time of night you opted to wait for Jack to make it out of sight.

But the Strike-Commander stopped suddenly, your eyes going wide as he turned to retrace his steps. Ducking back you listened to his measured walk in time with your own heartbeat before the sound of a lock clicking into place echoed again. You stilled yourself, closing your eyes. You decided to go for it while you had the chance . If Jack had merely forgotten something and ended up leaving again and opting for the opposite end of the hallway there was no way you were going to get out undetected. It was now or never. And like hell if you were going to wait another few days to get your hands on Gabriel Reyes.

Using your new found covert techniques you made it to 316, knocking quietly twice. You waited, hearing a rock song that played loudly just beyond the door. Biting your lip you knocked again, louder this time, every nerve in you felt like it was on fire. The click of the lock couldn't have come fast enough as Reyes opened the door, beanie missing and shirt off, only a pair of boxers to compliment his large frame. He grinned, but in your haste you didn’t have a chance to marvel at the sight. Frantically you pushed inside, hands pressed against Gabriel's chest as you closed the door as quickly and quietly as possible behind you.

“That impatient already?” Gabe ribbed, his chuckle rippling his hard muscles, your focus immediately shifting to the plains of his chest where your hands rested against him, fingertips tracing along the scars he bore . The heat he radiated seemed almost inhumanly so.

“Almost got my ass lavatory cleaning duty for a month.” you managed but with no real venom in your voice, hands running through his dark curls that were still damp from the shower he'd just taken, smell of clean spice filling your nose. He sighed, enjoying the feel of your nails dragging against his scalp lightly, “You better make this worth it, Gabriel.”.

He chuckled, a deep and soothing sound before leaning down and rubbing his lips across your neck, leaving one or two small nips, “Oh I will, don’t you worry about that.” Gabe pulled back to look you in the eyes, “But how about that drink first?”.

Before you could protest he had already made it halfway to the kitchen, iridescent light washing over his large frame as his bare feet thudded against the tile. You took this time to look around, noting how- much like his work office- the walls were completely bare aside from the mission folders littering the small dining table the rest of his quarters were the spartan caliber of clean.

There was a clinking of glasses and you looked up to see Gabriel standing in the frame of his kitchen door, one hand holding two glasses, the other occupied by a bottle of whisky as he eyed you surveying his living space, “If you’re looking for the bodies, it’s too late. I’m very thorough.” he said with a grin.

“How _charming_.” you said sarcastically with a chuckle, “Although not the weirdest thing I’ve heard from a man who’s offered me a drink.”

Gabriel laughed at that, shaking his head in disbelief as he began sauntering in, trinkets in hand with a certain air of confidence that made your heart race, “I’m sorry, all I have available is Whiskey. Is that okay?” he asked as he set the bottle and glasses next to his mission reports.

“Do you have some kind of fruit?” You asked bashfully.

Gabe looked at you, brows arched in an inquisitive gaze, “I might have a few cherries.” now it was your turn to give him the same look to which he sighed in defeat, “Guilty pleasure, like to put them in my Whiskey sometimes. Let me check.”

He rummaged through his fridge before returning with a handful of red fruit. You thanked him, smiling as you imagined Gabe snacking on cherries and drinking whiskey while cooped up in his apartment reading mission reports. You plopped about five or six into the glass and Gabriel let out a good laugh, “Want some Whiskey to go with those cherries?” he teased.

You nodded, watching in awe how easily a smile graced his usually hard pressed lips, “Please.”.

He poured yours first, giving you a side eye to when he should stop which had only been enough to halfway submerge the cherries. He filled his next, a little bit more than your own before handing over your glass. “To your first successful covert mission.” Reyes toasted with a wink, clinking his glass against yours and taking a sip before you could comment. He held back a chuckle as you threw him a wry look that quickly turned to disgust when you took a sip of the provided drink.

“Sorry _Gatita_ … it’s pretty cheap stuff. I've drank it for so long I forgot what real whiskey should taste like. ” Gabe said as he finished his drink, tossing you an apologetic look.

You cleared your throat, cheeks turning red from maybe the newly appointed pet name or whiskey... hell probably both, “ Just a bit sharper than I remembered.” you managed, bringing your hand to your throat to try and help push out the sting of harsh alcohol.

Gabe gently put down his empty glass, his free hand gracing your cheek, “Maybe I can help with that.” he breathed, lips meeting yours again as his opposite hand found its way around your waist, tongue darting out to taste you. He pulled back , eyes meeting yours ,”Better?” he said in almost a whisper, the smell of alcohol on his breath was not completely unwelcomed.

“Yes.” you said through a sigh and Gabe chuckled at your dreamy response.

The super soldier loosened his grip on you so you were free to finish the mix of what tasted like lighter fluid and cherries. After another sip you winced, taking one of the cherries out by hand and biting into it. It was not lost on you the way Gabriel's dark eyes fixated on your lips wrapping around the fruit, a bit of its juices rolling off your lip and down your chin as your teeth punctured the fruits skin. His tongue darted out to lick his own lips as he watched you savor the red treat.

“Hungry, Reyes?” You asked coyly, throwing the pit of the cherry into the glass with it’s uneaten friends.

“Mhmm.” He nearly growled out as his thumb wiped away the the accumulation of cherry juice that had formed on your jaw,“But not for any fruit.”.

The look in his eyes, like a wolf on a hunt sent waves of arousal through you, one of his large hands curling around your glass as he fished it from your grasp with no protest to you, setting it on the table next to his empty one.

Like earlier and back in New Mexico you both fell into a familiar, comfortable rhythm. Gabe’s arms wrapped around your waist , your own coming up around his shoulders. It was an effortless, almost instinctive motion that felt...right between the two of you. He hoisted you up within seconds, almost jumping out of his hands in surprise as he gently placed you against the closest wall, legs instinctively wrapping around his waist. His large hands felt along your outer thighs, a low , heavy sigh leaving Gabriel’s lips before they graced the sensitive skin of your neck. With every kiss and bite your hand carded through his still damp hair, a small whimper leaving your throat as your opposite hand raked across his bare, battle-worn back.

“ _Careful_...” he growled with heat in his words, “You keep that up and I may not be so nice”.

“All bark and no bite.” you taunted, once again raking your nails against his back from his shoulder blades to the nape of his neck, small red lines forming on his dark skin, a groan leaving the man's lips , hips rocking against your own to show his growing arousal, “Is that a challenge?” he said low, the danger in his voice making heat pool between your legs.

“I thought Commander Reyes enjoyed a challenge?” you replied in a mockingly innocent tone.

His lips met yours, tongue darting out to run along the trail the juice from the cherry had left behind. A low hum leaving his throat as he tasted you, wanting more. Both hands finding their way to your ass, kneading your soft skin and pulling you closer against him, “One thing you should already know about me is that I  _ always  _ deliver.”.

You ground back against him, his clothed erection rubbing against your thin workout shorts and making you moan but still trying to sound dismissive, “I’ll believe it when I see it.”.

Reyes chuckled darkly, noticing the crack in your facade, “I think your intimidation skills need work too.”. He punctuated his point by a rough snap of his hips against you, your bottom lip drawn behind your teeth to stifle the moan, a small smile sneaking through, “Fine, if you’re so confident in your abilities then point me in the direction of your bedroom, soldier.”.

“And let you out of my grasp? I don’t think so.” Gabe pulled you away from the wall, effortlessly walking down the small corridor towards his bedroom, stopping at one or two spots and pinning you back to the wall just so he could continue his teasing. His hand left you long enough for him to open his bedroom door, walking over to the bed and gracefully dropping you on top of its mattress. You bounced against the olive green sheets, a warm laugh escaping your lips. There was little else to see in the room with stark white walls, not that you could focus on much else with the way Gabriel looked standing above you.

Reyes watched you examining his living space… good thing he straightened up a bit before you showed up. He didn't mind much, especially with the way you compliment his bed sheets. He raised one of your legs to lay against his chest, goatee scratching lightly against your bare ankle making your toes curl. Gabriel chuckled, running one large hand along the outside of your bare thigh, lips trailing against your ankle. You breathed in deeply, watching the man above you drink up every inch of you.  He drew near, hips rocking against your own, moving your leg to wrap around his waist. His warmth encased you, lips finding the pulse point on your neck nibbling hungry little bites, other hand slipping past your waist, meeting the thin fabric of your gym shorts and drawing circles around your covered clit. Body writhing in his touch you moaned, hand grasping his bicep to feel every chord of muscle work in unison to drive you crazy.

“Wanted to watch you earlier.” he breathed between kisses, “wanted to see your face when you came undone”. He pulled up your top, a smile gracing his lips as he admired your lacy bra before pulling it up to reveal your breasts, kneading one after the other in his large hand. “Thought about it when I was in the shower, couldn't help myself, had to get one out because the thought was just too damn good.”

You blushed a deep shade of red at his admission and Gabe only chuckles, one hand playing with your hardening nipple, “Don't worry, I have more than enough energy to fuck you into my mattress ten times over..”

“ _Damn_ , Gabe.” you managed through a moan as his clothed erection dragged along your workout shorts.

“mhmm.. The way you say my name when you're all worked up...” He growled as his mouth finds your breast, making your legs shake in anticipation.He pulls your shirt and bra off and quickly gets to work removing your work shorts as well, teasingly running his fingers under the band of your underwear before giving it a playful light snap. You give him an impatient look and he chuckles, a low, warm sound that makes you melt.

Gabe trails light kisses down your body, stopping at your stomach, “The things I’ve wanted to do to you..” He looked up at you, dark eyes filled with lust as his thumb traced over the cloth of your underwear, “I want to make you feel good, Y/N.”

Head falling back you let the sensation of his touch take over, letting out moans as Gabriel continued his praises. “Never thought you saw me like this.” you managed through pants.

“Ohh I thought about seeing you like this a lot, _Hermosa_.” He said through a low rasp, rolling the r’s in the pet name you grew to enjoy so quickly, arms wrapping around your thighs to pull you to the edge of the bed. His fingers found the corners of your underwear, pulling them to the side before you felt his rough fingers circling your bare clit as he planted soft kisses on your inner thighs. You moaned out his name as his tongue trailed along your folds before sucking on your clit. “Gabriel!” You sobbed through pleasure, legs shaking from such intense stimulation.

Reyes moaned back, the vibrations only adding to your pleasure, “That’s it. Let me hear you.” he drawled, pulling down his boxers to free his hard cock, unoccupied hand working himself up. “Love seeing you like this…” the blade of his tongue flicking at your nub had you gripping furiously at his sheets. Every pant and whine that escaped your lips fueled both his desire to have you writhing on his tongue and his want to pleasure himself to your reaction. One finger joined his  greedy tongue, slowly pushing its way into your wet heat, then another. He slowly began to fuck you with his fingers, scissoring in and out of your needy hole in attempts to prepare you for him. Your thighs press against his face and he moans into you, quickening his pace as he continues to fuck into his hand. His fingers leave you momentarily, only to switch hands so he can use your wetness to coat his cock. There’s a pride that swells within you knowing that he’s getting off to pleasuring you.

You’re on the precipice of orgasm, hands carding through his thick black hair as he drives you to the brink, his dark eyes watching every word leave your parted lips, “ohh fuck, Gabriel. I can't- I'm going -” you mewl as his pace quickens, tongue buzzing your clit with deathly precision. The world falls apart as you're pushed over the edge, his name escaping your lips in your orgasm. He slowly pulls away, a grin on his lips as he uses his arm to wipe your slick from his mouth. “Better than cherries.” he growls out, voice thick, before joining you on the bed.You give his bicep a light smack at the comment before it falls to your chest, reveling in your post orgasm haze as he lays besides you, arm closest to you resting behind his head. He chuckles, using his opposite hand to brush your hair behind your ear, obviously satisfied with what he's done to you. “Done already?” he asks with a teasing tone, hand smoothing across your thigh.

“oh, Gabe. We're just getting started.” you say in an alluring purr, hand reaching out to stroke along his thick shaft. He groans and you can feel yourself growing wet again as you continue to play with him, “mhm… you're so big, Gabriel.” you moan in his ear, rolling on your side, one leg draped over his large thigh as you continued your ministrations. “can't wait to have you in me. Bet you feel amazing when I'm riding you.” you whisper, nibbling his ear which makes the super soldier suck in air through his teeth.  

He's trying so hard to formulate a witty response, but the way you're working him makes every word lose its meaning. He groans instead and watches you intently as you rise up on your knees, now working his length with both hands. He gives your ass a light slap and you manage a cocky smile before pulling off your ruined underwear and tossing them onto the floor. You lean down to lick the bead of pre-cum on his tip of his cock, practically feeling his abs tense from the sensation as he stifles a groan. Gabriel watches you through hooded eyes, his breathing hungry for more of your attention. You lick along his shaft and he adds pressure to the back of your head, showing his need for more, “fuck, that’s it. Use that beautiful mouth of yours.”.

You’re so into how verbal he is, not at all like the Commander Reyes you’re use to. The need to please this Gabriel takes over and you abandon your teasing , taking as much of him into your mouth as you can manage you suck and trail your tongue around him. His taste fills your mouth, and you moan against him causing his hips to buck. 

The noises escaping him are enough to destroy whatever patience you had left. Positoning yourself above him you muster enough to grind against him, feeling his thick length against your heat. Gabe’s brows furrow like a man trying his damndest to concentrate as you continued to tease, he urges his hips against your entrance. Despite being the one in control you shuddered at his desperate groans. It took every bit of control not to ride him immediately and the deep rumble of his voice did nothing but heighten that need.

Slowly you lowered yourself on to him, a loud moan leaving your lips as you felt him fill you slowly, inch by inch. Gabriel sighed once he bottomed out, using all his self control not to move his hips, “ You feel so damn good. ” he groans out, looking up to admire your lust blown pupils and the way your teeth worried your bottom lip.You began to move slowly, rocking your hips against his, feeling every inch of him fill you. It was impossible to think you ever felt so full in your life before. Gabe coaxed his hips, trying to ease his thrusts as to not hurt you, his caution endearing. “This is what you told me you wanted in New Mexico...” you breathed, hands planted on the planes of his chest for better leverage as you sped up. “is this as good as you imagined?”

“Even better.” He rasped, hands on your hips, bucking up as his cock hit your cervix making you gasp, the groan escaping his heavenly lips forming into words, “That's it, baby… Ride me.”.

Rising up on your knees you arched your back every time he bottomed out inside you. Gabe tried to let you take the reigns but it felt too good to deny himself the pleasure of seeing you fall apart on his lap. Heels digging into the mattress his hips thrust upwards, driving into your wet heat as his large hands encase your waist “ _so… Fucking._ _Tight._ ” he punctuates with each thrust. He admires the way you hold back moans as he uses his core strength to relentlessly drive into you, the air seemingly escaping your lungs every time he's hitting that sweet spot . He's working harder, one hand moves from your waist to your ass, then the other, both pulling you against his thrust for deeper friction. You're on the verge of screaming and Gabriel can tell that you’re close to orgasming by the way you shamelessly praise him between rising moans. He grins, enjoying the feeling of you around him and the way your body responds to his, it only makes him want to work even harder. 

You hold back a half scream as you give in to your orgasm, sparks speckling the inside of your eyelids which were squeezed shut. Gabriel wastes no time before flipping you on your back, hands around your waist as he sinks back into you, a slight sigh escapes his lips at the sensation and the way your features twist in ecstasy. “Love the way you take me.” he says in a near whisper, one hand cupping your breast, thumb teasing a hardening nipple as he begins to slowly thrust his hips. You let out a small squeak as you try your hardest to hold back your words, an endless mantra spilling from your lips as he quickens his pace. He looks almost feral in the dim light from the nightstand lamp as he watches every reaction his work coaxes from you, dark eyes admiring the way you take every inch of him and still begging for more.

The super soldier is letting out heavy rasps, the sound of hips meeting yours starts to increase in speed and volume as his upper teeth bite his lower lip. “fuck, you look so good like this.” He manages, “I'm so-”

Quickly and accurately you reach out with your hand to grasp his throat right at his Adams apple and gently squeeze, “fuck me, Reyes.” you growl back at him. The man's eyes widen for merely a second before he's back with a vengeance, relentlessly pounding you. You moan his name and he replies with his own strangled groan as he pulls all the way back and surges into your core. His large hand moves from your waist to your throat, lightly adding pressure to your windpipe. It's enough to make you squeeze around him and you slightly strengthen your grip around his throat. He let's out a low hum and you can tell that he's enjoying every bit of the new addition. “so.. Mhmfucking… Dirty…” he manages as he pulls one of your legs up for a deeper angle.

There's a searing white haze that you recognize as another orgasm that hits you and Gabriel quickly releases your throat as you do the same for his, grabbing his sheets to ride out your orgasm. He growls, a low, hungry noise before he follows you into bliss, you can hear your heart pounding in your chest as he fills you with his seed.  He rests on his knees for mere seconds, catching his breath before pulling out of you with a groan. His dark skin is beaded with sweat as you admire the rise and fall of his broad chest, “shiiit I didn't-”.

You bring a finger to his lips, grabbing his wrist and inviting him to lay next to you, “I take birth control for a reason.” his features soften in relief as he lays next to you, both of you laying in silence as an old rock song clamors out of the small radio, breathing heavy. Gabriel rolls over on his side, pulling you close, “Took me by surprise there.” he manages finally, his arm wrapping around your waist.

“I’m sorry if it freaked you out a bit.” you mumble with your head in his chest.

Gabriel lets out a deep, harty laugh, “Not at all. Just didn't know you were so…” he trails off, eyeing you with a growing grin.

“So what?” you ask, face screwed up in an attempt to keep from blushing. A hard thing to imagine doing after all that had transpired.

“Kinky.” He says finally, rolling over on his side and stealing a long , deep kiss. It's nowhere near as hungry as before, but still just as passionate.

He finally withdraws, “What can I say? You do things to me, Gabriel.”.

“You have no idea.” he says quietly with almost a tinge of sadness.

You don’t like the way he stares off, as if he’s contemplating some dark scenario. Gently your hand rests against his cheek , luring his eyes back to you.

“What’s wrong?” You ask , scared he’s already found this to be a mistake.

He’s silent for what feels like a lifetime as his chocolate brown eyes stare into your own, “I’m afraid I won’t be able to give you what you want.” He says finally.

Your heart skips a beat and he can see it in your eyes , averting his own because he can’t bear the frown that graces your usual smiling lips. Your mind is interpreting his words in a thousand different ways and it takes you a moment to catch up, “I don’t know what you mean.”.

“Us being in Blackwatch…” he lets out a deep breath, “I can’t guarantee anything, not even tomorrow...and that’s what scares me.” He lays back against the pillow.

Your hand found his, intertwining his fingers with your own, “I know what I signed up for, both with Blackwatch and with you, Gabriel. We’re soldiers, and the uncertainty of tomorrow is how we live already.” You said confidently, “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”.

He lets out a sigh of relief as his hand squeezes yours, “I just don’t want you to regret this.”

“Will you?”

He lets out a surprised laugh before shaking his head, body finally relaxing, “No way in hell.”

You smiled as he released your hand and pulled you close, “You’re stuck with me, Reyes.”.

His hand carded through your hair as he planted a light kiss on your hairline,“You won’t hear me complaining.”.

Gabriel's hand slowed its rhythmic pace through your hair as your fingertips halted their tracing of his scars, both of you slipping into blissful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took me SOOO long and I'm sorry! I'm still not 100% okay with this chapter and I may rewrite some parts. Let me just say smut is NOT easy to write, pheeew. Well here you go, I hope you enjoy it. Comments and feedback are appreciated (I'm still kind of a noob), thanks for reading!


End file.
